Shower Thoughts on Rude Neighbors and How to Deal with Them
by EagerImmediately
Summary: Nick and Judy are woken up in the middle of the night by her obnoxiously loud neighbors. Following her on her way to the shower, the fox decides to pay her a little surprise visit.
_Judy flipped a perfectly rounded pancake over on a heated skillet, shaping it again with a poke from her spatula. Nonstick pans. Loved them~ They took the hard part out of cooking, and she was so happy to have them their drawers now. Never mind that all she could really manage was pancakes. They were a present, actually, the whole set – a wedding present. Hearing that pleasant sizzle, Judy looked up and out the window, smiling down at their pleasant little slice of Zootopia. Cubs and lambs alike played with_ street-chalk _on their sidewalk._

 _Her husband, a taller, strikingly orange fox, kissed her cheek soundly on his way to pick up his morning paper-_

When she opened her eyes after the kiss, Judy was in a dark room. Nick was in front of her, sleeping soundly, his arm still lain over her. She shook her head and laughed to herself. Too many of those bridal magazines sitting around the office, and she'd been warned about hot chocolate before bed. But still, it had been a nice dream. She smiled, running her paw over the soft, colorful fur on his cheek.

* * *

He shifted in his sleep, the loud sound of thumping and a touch against his cheek stirring him. There were voices further ahead and his eyes clenched, face screwing up in discomfort. Was it? Oh for crying out loud, again. Judy's body was pressed close to his and he pulled her closer, protectively away from the loud arguing of her neighbors. His nose pressed into the crook of her neck, breathing out and parting the short fur there. "Ihatethem."

Judy pet the top of his head. His fur was thin there, but equally as soft as his back or his tail. Maybe softer. Her paws past his fluffy ears, holding him while he groaned into her neck. Nick was usually quick to fall asleep again once she comforted him. He was so *warm*. She hugged him in a tight squeeze, ears falling down her back to quiet some of the noise. "Maybe we should start sleeping at your place~"

"Really?" She must've been half asleep, Judy never liked the thought of moving into his apartment when he brought it up before. Or letting him foot the bill for the office, she was way too goody two shoes. Still, he'd take it. Maybe these obnoxious asses would push her toward him even more. Not one problem with that~ "Well offers still on the table," he mumbled against her, soaking in every touch of her paw against his coat. She'd learned too fast just what he liked, it seemed. He could feel himself drifting off to sleep again, secure against the gray bunny when there was a crash and much louder screaming, like someone had gotten hurt. Nick shot off the bed in shock, Judy jumping a foot into the air as their yells got louder, more thumping. Were they...were they ramming each other?

Judy gripped her chest, feeling her rapidly beating heart thumping against her hand. Oh. Oh, God. Okay. Her legs dangled over the side of her mattress, the rabbit now sitting up to calm herself. Nick's ears were stood up in the air, alert, checking for signs of danger. "They - they do this," she explaining, feeling like it was his first night over all over again. How embarrassing. "Pawball," she finished with a hiss, glaring at the wall. That, or they were doing something much worse.

She eyed her jacket hung over the back of her chair.

"Oh, yay. The neighbors are fighting over Pawball at," he looked over to her alarm clock for reference. "5 am. Aren't we lucky to share in this magnanimous moment with them." Nick got up and stretched as Judy rubbed her tired face. From what he'd heard about these guys before they were definitely not the kind to compromise, and he didn't like the idea of getting a hoof in the back or an antler to the face. Usually he required a drink and dinner before that. "What do you say to breakfast at that corner diner round the block? Get an early start to the job even." Not if he could help it but she didn't have to know that.

Judy gave a sigh of relief, silently praising whichever or whomever's deity gave her Nick. It would have been pointless to try and block them out. While she'd grown used to it, her sensitive ears becoming less so over the past year, he most certainly was not. She stood and ducked under her table for her kaddy, grabbing the soaps she'd need to take with her to the shower down the hall. At least in there she wouldn't have to hear them. It was a trick she'd learned: water drowned them out. This time, though, she did need one, especially if they were still planning on interviewing Mr. Dominion's brother-in-law. "Better clean up first."

As much as she'd love a trip to the waffle house in her pajamas.

"OOOoh, is it scrub time already?" he asked, slinking after her now even as Judy gave him a reproachful look. "Hey, I'm dirty too~ I have dirty thoughts and I need to be cleaned~"

The fox who'd been so lethargic only a second ago somehow magically sprang to life. Judy pursed her lips and plucked a freshly folded towel out of her bin. "You can have as many dirty thoughts as you want, Nick, but you are _not_ coming in that shower with me~" For one, it was too early, and two... gross. The shower, anyway.

"Pleeeeeease?" he wheedled, grinning as she swatted him with the towel and sprang out of the apartment. He watched her go, leaning in the doorway with a smirk. Mhm. Sure he wouldn't get in there. "Whatever~ I'll find something to do in the meantime!"

"You better!" She called back, not caring if anyone heard her because, well, she wouldn't be the one waking them up anyway. When she reached the bathroom, she propped open the door with her foot, turning to check and see if Nick had gone back inside yet. He hadn't, and she waved her paw at him before going inside. The place was always moldy smelling, and brown gunk clung to the cracks in the walls. Judy shuddered, still unused to it. Quick, cold five minute showers. Thank bunny-Jesus she had short fur.

Nick waved her off in mock irritation, watching the bathroom door shut and hearing the click of the lock. Well, that was that for now. Nick turned around and went back in, guessing roughly 2 minutes would be sufficient, considering how fast she liked to take those showers. Not that anyone could blame her, leaving these kinds of buildings behind when he could afford to at 20 was the first thing he'd done. He dragged the blanket back onto her small mattress, one bunny sized and he just barely fit on. Made it all the easier to drag her nice and close at night. There was more thumping to his left as the arguing got higher once more and Nick grabbed another towel, finally heading back out but not before scavenging one of her cute pins.

* * *

Judy scrubbed roughly at the fur on the back of her neck with a bar of soap. Her paws pushed down on the stray hairs that stood up, her claws raking through until she felt sufficiently rid of smog and the small insects and the troubles of yesterday. Oh, how she missed long showers. Long, long hot showers. Baths~ She shook her head. She thought of that every time she bathed and it only soured her moods. Just then, there was a click loud enough for her tall ears to twitch in its direction. She sniffed, but she couldn't quite pick it up over the spray, soaps, and growing bacteria, not in her sudden panic. For the second time that morning, her heart nearly beat out of her chest. "Nick?!"

"You called~?" he said with a grin, pocketing the pin and slipping into the steamy bathroom. The scent of mold hit him and his nose curled, easily picking out the smell of her soaps. He could see a pink nose poking out behind the dull gray shower curtain, wiggling in the air. "Sorry, honey bee, I'm a fox. Since when do we listen?" He hung the extra towel up beside her own, locking the door behind him and heading for Judy.

"I knew I should have been expecting you," she muttered quickly, half under her breath. She rolled her eyes and turned back to face the wall. Nick had nearly scared the life out of her, yet now Judy couldn't be happier to see him. Probably because of what the alternative would have suggested. They'd never taken a shower together before. "Don't think just because you're charming you're going to get your way," she said, tongue in her cheek the entire time.

"But getting our way when we shouldn't is what we're best at~" Nick countered, unbuttoning his shirt as Judy turned and watched, the curtain pulled back to reveal her face. Her eyes raked down his slim torso and he preened silently, hanging the shirt up on one of the hooks nailed into the wall. He wondered how easy it'd be to rile Judy up, going for his pants next, unbuttoning and unzipping the fly to let them drop. Her eyes were wider now though she'd kept up her game face, dropping down to view his sheath. He could feel himself swelling even now, whether he was peeking or not it was probably just as obvious. "Can I come in, please~? I can get your back, what'dya say.."

"You're already naked," she feigned annoyance, though it was probably clear how much she appreciated the view. "You might as well." It was like that story she'd been told growing up. The one with the pigs. Had that been a wolf or a fox? A wolf, she thought. A fox would have found his way in _without_ all that huffing. The feel of his hands on her shoulders made her melt all too quickly. Silently, Judy handed him the bar of soap, watching the water push down his fur until it was slick and shiny down his back, his tail hanging lower than usual. Would the sight of him wet always remind her of their first? It was such a good look for him... Judy snapped her mouth shut, not meaning to say that last bit out loud.

"Really?" he asked in surprise, chuckling as he pulled the curtain shut behind them, only letting in half of the blinking light. "I'll have to remember that then."

Her head dipped against his chest bashfully and he pulled her closer into a warm and damp hug, claws and soap running down her small back to sooth her. Judy even now could be so uptight about these things, as if showing that softer part of her was a weakness. She was more like his kind than he ever thought she could be for a bunny. Everyone was guilty of stereotyping though.

He kissed the top of her head affectionately, watching water swirl off him and slide down her as he began to lather up her fur, feeling her paws pull as his stomach softly, digging into his coat.

Nick looked down at her, craning his neck, and Judy jumped at the chance to pull him down a few more inches. Standing on her tiptoes, she hooked a paw around his neck - breathing in his scent deeply. The morning was suddenly not so bad after all; it was wonderful, even the shower was wonderful. "Hn~" Judy grinned happily, standing taller to kiss his muzzle. Nick's fur was so much heavier feeling, smooth and warm from the hot water. She gave him another kiss for it, and another, and another. His paws circled behind her.

Yeeeeesss, this was exactly what he'd wanted. To feel her melt against him, putty in his arms. Judy's mouth pressed against his own, her whiskers collecting drop after drop of the stream above them as she sought him out. Her eyes were closed, completely trusting and needy. Nick readily obliged, it was hard saying no to her nowadays. And when he'd actually wanted to in the earliest days she'd just found ways to weasel her way out of him. He could feel his cock swell in its sheath some more and quickly wrapped a paw around her rear, pulling her closer until she was pressed against his stomach, providing enough friction for now to sate him. Their fur stuck together, suds creating a white film that stuck the hairs up in odd directions. "Glad you let me in now, aren't you?" he asked greedily, lathering her sides now and pressing his groin against her. Judy was pushed backwards, too small to counteract his own weight and size and he pulled her back before she could touch the shower walls. "Wouldn't want you touching that, sorry. Come here~"

He concentrated his touch on her hind legs then, going back to her bottom where he had been. As he leaned down, she wrapped her arms around his neck, savoring the moment. Judy's small nose dug into the thick, flat fur on his neck and her eyes closed. One knee lifted to accommodate his height, coupling around his own, leaving her with one paw barely touching the shower floor. "Mmm," Nick's breath was hot against her shoulder, then her throat when she leaned back, and her claws parted his fur all the way from his head to the base of his tail. The bar of soap pressed nearly forgotten to the small of her back.

"Oooh, my love~" Nick breathed out slowly, against her forehead. "My darling," he continued, voice rising enough to carry the old melody as his claws drew up one of her sides, leaving a trail of wet soaped hairs where he'd been. "I've hungered for your…touch, a long, lonely time."

She trembled against him, clutching his arms weakly and he took a moment to kiss each closed eyelid, staring down at her as Judy sighed, leg wrapped firmly around him. "And time…goes by, so slowly~ And time can do…so much." He could feel her breaths and heartbeat against his stomach, thrumming against him and he took a second to swallow, voice croaking a bit from the humidity. "Are you still mine? I…need your love."

Her ears drooped at the sound of his soft, comforting voice, the shower walls complimenting it better than if they were still alone in her bed. Which did happen. Just as sweet here as in there~ Swooning in his arms, she stretched her neck to kiss him, desperate paws leaving a sudsy, spikey trail down his neck. She quickly pulled her head back, not wanting this kiss to the mouth to stop him, choosing instead to lay them down his chest and sway with him to the rhythm of the make-believe music.

"I need your love…Godspeed your love, to me~" She was leaning heavily against him now, paws rubbing along his back with a sigh as Nick moved them in a gentle sway, eyes closing from the friction and working to keep in tune and time, body warm from her touch alone.

"Lonely rivers flow, to the sea…to the sea," he breathed against her neck, taking a moment to lick along it, the paw holding her leg dragging along the ample limb. She moaned and ground against him, one shoulder rising at the ticklish feeling of his lips. "Lonely rivers sigh, wait for me. Wait for me~ I'll be coming home, so wait for me."

"Whoa, my love, my darling~ I've hungered…for your touch," he started again, voice filled with breathless amusement as Judy's small hands roved around to his stomach now, cheek against his sopping chest right before she grasped him. Nick swallowed, feeling himself finally push out, into willing and ready digits that wrapped around him. Fffffff, yes. The shower was the only thing that echoed in the bathroom as he thrust softly into her paws, steadying himself for a moment before wrapping his arms around her. "A long...lonely time."

Judy was quick to wrap around him, settling in his arms like the missing piece of a puzzle. As if she'd always belonged there and he'd simply had to find her. "Are you still mine~?" Nick kissed her, feeling his cock trapped between the two of them and trying to rut against her. "I need your love~"

Yes, yes, yes~ She closed her eyes and returned each kiss, Nick smiling through most of them. Judy smiled back, squinting, the change in height bringing her closer to the spray than she was used to. Her metacarpal pads pushed his ears back, and their noses rolled together in a sweeter kiss, one which ended in licks and mouths softly colliding.

She thought she might marry him right there, in the shower, and no one could possibly blame her for it. Had they ever heard him sing before? It was the most wonderful thing…

Her whole body felt hot with him sliding against her. Nick was pinned at her stomach, her legs clenched at his hips in unforeseen wanting. The juncture between them was positively throbbing now. Inching up his chest, she used her position to very slowly drag her body over him and sink down, sighing with content once the contact was made. He slid in so easily. It made Judy wiggle in his arms. She only wanted to spread her legs wider – and she did – dipping her head back, then her whole body, until she was arched in a bow shape with only his large paws supporting her. They gripped her hips and thrust, making her squeak, though the sound was lost in the harsh, beating shower.

"I love you," she whispered earnestly, already in a daze with his tempered movements. Her paws gripped his forearms and she used him as a support to lift up and look at him… only to fall back again. "Aaah…"

Loved him.

She loved him.

God, he could get used to hearing that. Get used to seeing her look at him like he was the most important mammal in the world to her. Like she believed him to be better than he was, and how it made him want to be just for that alone. Nick'd kissed her deeply, grasping her hips as she bent back now, her chest stretched out until he could see every breath she took. He'd began a steady pace, long and deep with every thrust. Every single one punctuated with sounds that hiccupped from Judy, practically trembling already. He hoisted her up a little higher, and her arms shot out to grab at his chest, missing the mark from simply being too short. He thrust deeper and dipped his head to kiss one paw, then the next. They both cupped around his muzzle now as Judy moaned, calling his name while he licked through her digits. "Mmmm hhhmm~"

"HEY! QUIT HOGGING ALL THE HOT WATER AND GET OUT ALREADY!"

"YEAH! OTHER MAMMALS GOTTA BATHE TOO!"

Judy's ears shot straight up in the air, flicking water onto the shower curtain. Everything had stopped suddenly. It left her with a pulsing she wasn't sure what to do with, a far too rapidly beating heart, and an urge to run and hide. She turned her head in a flash toward the source of the noise, unsure what she'd heard and still blinking back into reality, trying and failing to see through the steam at nothing. Suddenly she was back on the tiles, Nick leaving her all too quickly.

Nick's head whipped up to look past the curtian. Unbelievable. Unbe _fucking_ LIEVABLE.

It'd taken a moment to process what'd happened from the shocking yelling that'd punctured their private bubble, brutal and unwelcome in its untimely and rude arrival. Nick was seeing red now. His heart was beating erratically, body still wrapped up in his bunny, her soft body tight around his in fear. His mind had been ripped away from any thoughts of making love to her. No, he just wanted to make a mess. A blood, furry mess.

With a loud snarl he set her down quickly, wondering just what had she done to deserve such sacks of rancid manure as neighbors. Every single time he stayed over they were sure to wake them both up with obnoxious music, yelling, laughing, or fighting. It'd gotten to the point where he visualized ways of silencing them that'd leave Judy staring at him sideways. He could handle it though, he'd had all kinds of neighbors: loud, quiet, clean, slobs, criminals, goody two shoes, rude, and very friendly with benefits. He could handle it. But this time? No.

Hell no.

A towel was quickly wrapped around his middle as Nick unlocked and yanked the door open violently, claws scraping against the paint as it screeched. "Were you born in a FUCKING BARN?!"

"YES!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

By the time he'd shut the door, practically foaming at the mouth, Judy had wrapped a towel around herself, looking at him in shock from the shouting match he'd just had. He was breathing even harder now, letting out a long quiet sigh and looking at her wearily. "Well, on one hand, they're well aware of our opinion of them being a bunch of jackasses now. On the other, they're convinced I have rabies, and I don't think I should stick around too long."

* * *

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Zootopia or the song Unchained Melody by the Righteous Brothers.**


End file.
